


Stubborn Jars and Stubborn Boys

by geozone



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamory, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geozone/pseuds/geozone
Summary: Jaemin loved his boyfriends, he really did, but there were limits to what he was willing to put up with.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Stubborn Jars and Stubborn Boys

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost from my old compilation that I decided to get rid of)

Jaemin loved his boyfriends unconditionally, he would do anything for them. However, there was a limit to what he could reasonably deal with, and that included dealing with Renjun's breath after he devoured an entire jar of pickles.

Jaemin liked kissing as much as the next guy (the next guy was Jeno), and Renjun was definitely a hell of a kisser. Jeno wasn't as evil as their older boyfriend when it came to the pursuit of odd foods, in fact he was better than Jaemin, who was known by many to be an extremist eater.

"Go big or go home," he had whispered to himself one night alone in the living room with a tub of Oreo ice cream, his 7 shot cold brew americano waiting in the fridge to be consumed the next morning. 

However, he had a selection of minty chewing gum so that his dear boyfriends didn’t have to suffer through his coffee breath. Renjun had no such collection.

Hence, when the boy requested his big strong Jaemin to open a particularly stubborn jar of pickles, the younger was hesitant.

“Please?” The smaller boy had pushed the jar into Jaemin’s face as he was enjoying a lovely bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch for breakfast at their shared kitchen counter. 

“Get Jeno, I have toast to crunch,” he had used as an excuse, knowing full well Jeno was buried under a mountain of calculus homework in their room at the moment and refused to be disturbed for the next four hours.

Renjun pouts more, taking back the jar and trying once more to twist off the lid, to no avail. He continues for a minute or so as Jaemin watches, pouring more cereal into his bowl for the third time. Renjun lets out a long groan, slamming the jar on the bench twice, causing Jaemin's box of cereal to fall over, though it was almost empty at that point. He holds the jar in front of Jaemin once more, his eyes bordering on desperate.

" _Please?_ " he begged, "I'll blow you?"

"I don't want my dick smelling like pickle juice."

Renjun looked genuinely insulted at the insinuation that his blowjobs weren't worth the jar of pickles. Sure, his blowjobs were top tier, quality stuff, Jeno and Jaemin are in absolute agreement on the matter. However, Jaemin's loathing of pickles was on a level that he didn't think Renjun or even Jeno could comprehend.

"Jeno!" Renjun screams, striding over to their shared bedroom door and banging on it with the pickle jar in some kind of _Two birds, one stone_ mindset, "Are my dick sucking abilities worth the pickles?!"

Jeno slowly opens the door, hair mussed from running his hands through it in a mathematics-induced frustration, "The fuck did you just say?"

He looks at the pickle jar in Renjun's hand, the lid was dented but still sealed tight. His eyes travel to Jaemin, who was opening a box of Cocoa Puffs and was pouring them into his bowl, looking rather unbothered by the situation. He figured out what was going on pretty quickly.

"Renjun, just use a tool."

"You're a fucking tool," he mutters under his breath, but leaves the room in search of a tool nonetheless.

Jeno runs his hands through his hair once more, frowning as he sees Jaemin pouring more cereal into his bowl. He questions for a moment why he cared so much for these idiots when he heard a crash from the vicinity of the living room. Jaemin managed to drag his attention from his cereal as he followed a frantic Jeno into the other room, where Renjun was throwing various objects at the pickle jar, which he had places in the corner of the room.

"Jun!" Jeno yells over the crash of books and ornaments against the wall, "This isn't what I had in mind!"

Renjun glowers at him, "This is harder than it looks and I don't think you realise that."

"Just let one of us do it," Jeno concedes, reaching forward, but Renjun leaps at the jar, holding it to his chest.

"Not until Jaemin appreciates my blowjobs!"

"Blow me before you eat the fucking pickles, then," Jaemin crosses his arms, surprisingly firm in his anti-pickles agenda. 

"You should love me enough to ignore the pickles!"

"You shouldn't eat like a heathen!"

"You both eat like monsters!” Jeno cries out, dramatically stepping between his quarreling boyfriends, “But I love you and I will suffer through it for the chance to feel your lips upon my own. Come on Jae, don’t you think he’s worth it?”

A silence quickly falls over the room. Jaemin looks to be deep in thought, taking several moments to consider his options. Eventually, he steps forward and walks over to where Renjun had settled his grip on the jar. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” he growls, leaning down to aggressively kiss his cheek, to the satisfaction of all three parties. He takes the jar from Renjun’s hands and twists the cap, symbolising the end of their argument.

Except it doesn’t come off.

He tries again, then once more. He switches arms, he grips it through his shirt, he bites at it. After at least 13 unsuccessful attempts, he looks back up at Renjun, a new fire in his eyes.

“Tool?” he asks.

Renjun snatches the jar as Jeno begins to loudly protest. Jaemin gathers various objects in the room and takes aim at the jar once more.

Jeno watches helplessly as the two begin their assault on the pickle jar. He winces as a glass vase shatters against the jar which itself did not break. More than one he raises a hand or offers a word of reason, but the situation was beyond repair. Much like their apartment.

Instead, he slowly backs into their bedroom where he had left his pile of homework, calmly sitting at the desk and placing noise-cancelling headphones over his ears to cut out the crashes and screams from the other room. He takes a mental note to call Taeyong later for help cleaning, his hyung found it near orgasmic to sweep away a mess.


End file.
